Sleeping Habits
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: A cute little story centered around Nariko Kino and her mom's way-too-early morning walk. Please read, review, and enjoy! COMPLETE!


Authors Note: I haven't been able to write/update as much, because of work, school, life in general. But I missed my little ones. So I wanted to write a little something. Here's a story, set after the children have returned home. Note: If you've read mysteries and visitors things have changed since then with some of the families. Nothing with the Chibi Senshi's and their personalities though. Enjoy.

Sleeping Habits

Nariko Kino was followed by two four-legged figures, into her mother's bedroom. It was still very dark outside, and school was just a couple hours away. Nariko stood right beside her mother, she knelt down to where her eyes met that of her mother's closed eyes. The kittens, Primrose and Rosemary, stayed still as well. Makoto's room was dark, and almost eerie like, but this didn't frighten the seven-year-old. She had seen scarier things in her dreams and Sakura Aino always reminded them that having a weakness for darkness could result in something far worse then the imagination could fathom.

Nariko continued to watch her mother, her nose was inches away from her mother's. Nariko blew lightly on her mother's nose. Makoto turned away, rubbing her nose, and then faced her daughter again, eyes still closed. Primrose and Rosemary continued to stay very still, waiting, anticipating. Nariko touched her nose to her mother's.

Makoto's eyes opened spotting the figure just inches away from her. Her heartbeat rose, who was the intruder? Her breathing quickened, but Nariko kept her posture. Finally, Makoto shot up in bed and clapped her hands violently causing her bedroom lights to click on. She looked down at the small figure that was beside her bed.

"Nariko Kino!" Makoto scolded. She glanced at her alarm clock. "It's 5:23 in the morning! What are you doing awake?"

Primrose and Rosemary rolled over laughing. Nariko looked up at her mother and smiled. "I scared you."

Makoto breathed in deeply, and then released. She knew once her daughter was awake there was no use trying to get a few more hours of sleep out of her. Getting out of bed, Makoto slipped into her slippers, she grabbed her housecoat and wrapped it around her daughter. The kittens followed Nariko and Makoto out of the room.

"What do you want to do?" Makoto asked, she savored every moment she spent with her daughter, even if it was so early in the morning. Makoto was never a morning person, but thanks to Nariko she had no choice. She was very thankful for when Nariko started school. She would sneak back to her corridors and get a nap, as long as there wasn't a meeting of some kind in the morning.

"Let's go for a walk. The palace is beeee-ut-iful!" Nariko waved her arms wildly.

Makoto smiled, "Go get your slippers."

Makoto watched her little one run to her bedroom, her housecoat dragging on the floor. Within a flash Nariko was back. Makoto took the back of her housecoat and tied it up so that it wouldn't drag during their walk. They left the house, the kittens followed after them.

Nariko was right as per usual about the beauty of the palace. Everything was peaceful and quiet, no one, but themselves on the streets. The lights sparkled and dazzled, the fountains ran all the time. Nariko often liked to drink from them. They were the purist of the purist waters, no chemicals were added. Neo-Queen Serenity had made sure of it. She had designed the Palace eco-friendly and very kid friendly.

They came to the horse stables, the horses met them by the fence. Nariko adored the horses. She often went on weekend rides with Chibiusa and some of the other children. Makoto had to admit, the kids were spoiled, but she knew Nariko had one of the kindest hearts. She would give away all her clothes to the poor if Makoto would let her. She had asked countless of times if she could, but Makoto couldn't let her.

"What would you wear then?" Makoto asked once.

Nariko shrugged, "Your housecoat, mama."

Nariko was an easily excitable child. When she outgrew her clothes she was ready to donate them. She already had a half a bag saved up for the next donation. Makoto has once heard Haruka asking Nariko what she liked so much about giving away her stuff to which Nariko has replied with, "I love their smile!"

Michiru smiled at the little girl, "Your smile could brighten up anybody's day."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, kiddo." Haruka answered.

Makoto didn't want to brag, but she always thought she had one of the best kids. Nariko could've been a spoiled rotten brat, or on the other spectrum she could have been very shy, and skittish, but she was neither. Nariko barely let anything get her down. She didn't seem to have a mean streak as Makoto did, but she was a true fighter. Braver then Makoto.

"Mommy, who's that guy?" Nariko asked, she was perched up on the fence petting the horse, her body twisted in the direction of the guy.

Makoto turned to see a hooded figure strutting across the gardens. "Excuse me!"

The hooded figure turned to them, put his hood down revealing is sandy blond hair. He waved to them, a smile planted on his face. Nariko's eyes lit up and she jumped down off the fence and ran toward the man. She practically flew into his arms.

"Uncle Shingo! I'm so happy to see you!" she squealed in delight.

"As am I."

"What are you doing awake so early and in the Palace?" Nariko asked. "Are you going to see your sister today? Did you bring a new game?"

Shingo chuckled, "So much enthusiasm early in the morning. I wanted to enjoy a peaceful walk in the gardens, till my sister woke up. And of course I brought a new game along. I wouldn't be 'Shingo the game-maker' for nothing!"

"It's so nice to see you, Shingo. Is this a surprise visit?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise my sister and niece." Shingo said. He bent down to pet the kittens. "I haven't seen you two before. What's your names?"

Primrose purred loudly.

"I'm Rosemary." she pounced on Primrose, and a small playful, brawl broke out between the two kittens.

"I'm Primrose."

Shingo laughed, "Named after spices. Of course." he was looking up at Makoto. "How is Raiden doing?"

"He's doing well. Supposed to be coming by this weekend for a trip to the park." Makoto replied.

"He really does like you." Shingo said standing up. Makoto looked away uneasily.

"How is your girl doing?" Makoto asked.

Shingo shrugged, "It didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Makoto gasped.

Nariko stared up at the two adults oblivious to what was going on. Nariko knew Shingo didn't have a daughter, so why was her mom asking how his girl was doing? Did he adopt someone then return them? She wanted to ask, but it sounded like an adult conversation. She went and sat down by the fountain, and looked up at the sky. The stars were slowly disappearing. Nariko's heart saddened a little bit. She didn't like it when the stars disappeared. She always knew they would come back, but she loved them a lot. They made the sky look decorated.

Someone else was coming. Nariko looked up to see Haruka jogging toward them. She sprouted up excited to see Haruka. "'Aruka!"

Haruka jogged up to Nariko and picked up the petit girl. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm gooooooooood. How bout you?" Nariko moved her head from side to side with each syllable.

"Excellent!" Haruka said. She was used to being called 'Aruka' by Nariko. When she was learning how to talk she had slight difficulty pronouncing the H in Haruka's name, and called her 'Aruka'. Though, she learned how to pronounce the H sound the name 'Aruka' stuck. Haruka wished she hadn't of been so mean to the girl when they had came to the past. If she had only known that she was in speech class, and had a slight learning disability she would've been nicer. But then again... Haruka was under a lot of stress when the kids had came to the past. Funny, how things had changed since then. Sora hadn't been a triplet at the time. But one thing that hadn't changed was her bond she shared with the youngest Kaioh-Tenoh child.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Makoto asked.

"There's a meeting, discussing the training of the Chibi Senshi." Haruka explained.

"Ah, okay." Makoto said a little wearily. She hoped she could keep her eyes open during the meeting.

"Mommy, the diamonds are disappearing." Nariko chimed up.

"Very well, time to go get ready for breakfast and school. See the two of you at the breakfast." Makoto bade her goodbyes.

As they went back to their quarters they saw Sakura outside fighting with a garbage bag. She didn't seem like she was in a very good mood. Makoto went over and helped her. She picked up the bag and dumped it in the trashcan.

Sakura stood there frustrated, "I don't understand the point of morning chores. I just woke up! I can't think right."

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not very much of a morning person either." Makoto explained.

Sakura looked over at Nariko, "What's wrong with her?"

Makoto laughed, "Nothing. She's just one of those people who can function on little sleep. Unfortunately."

"Thank you, Makoto." Sakura said, yawning. The child still had sleep in her eyes. She went back inside her own quarters. Makoto, Primrose, Rosemary, and Nariko all went back inside the Jupiter Quarters.

"Mommy, do you think I'm going be as good of a senshi as you were?" Nariko asked.

Makoto smiled at her auburn haired child. "You will be even greater."

Nariko wrinkled up her nose, "No one can ever be greater then the greatest!"

"There was one who was greater than me. The last senshi of thunder." Makoto explained.

Nariko looked skeptical at her, "But she died. You're still alive."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. "Come on let's go get ready for school."

The Palace was bustling with cooks, maids(though, Serenity hated the term), gardeners, and many, many other people. The Senshi's were awakening their children. Some were much easier to wake than others, but Nariko beat them all being the earliest riser. The breakfast hall was located near the Royal Quarters, which was located in the center of all the Senshi's and palace guards.

Nariko and her mom met up with Sakura and Minako outside. "Shiro's not coming today." Minako explained, but didn't go into any further details. Shiro was her husband. Sakura was in a much better mood, her pink hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

She held up her cute unicorn decorated lunch box, "Dad made lunch though."

"I'm eating school food." Nariko giggled.

"You're so weird. I'd rather eat my mom's food over the school's food." Sakura said as they walked to the breakfast hall.

Minako scowled at her daughter's comment, but didn't respond. When they arrived, a figure jumped out at Nariko. "Eskimo!"

"Kisses!" Nariko finished. The two of them rubbed their noses together giggling. Sakura rolled her eyes and wandered off. She found Maemi standing near the Kaioh-Tenoh bunch. Anri, one of the triplets, had evidently woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I'd make a better Chibi Neptune than you ever will." Anri spat out at her younger sister. Sora had a protective hand on Kiya, who was near tears. "You're only six, what can a six year old do?"

Chibiusa walked up to the lot of them. "Anri, there is nothing that can be done about how the outcome of the Chibi Senshi came about. You need to respect your sister-"

Chibiusa was cut off right then, "She's younger than me! I'm not going to respect that little pint."

"The Neptune gods chose me and not you." Kiya backfired and stuck her tongue out. Sakura snickered. Chibiusa rolled her eyes irritated, this squabble between the two sisters seemed to be heated these past few months. Of course, Anri had always dreamt of becoming a Senshi, but then again so had Kiyoshi Tomoe.

"Cut her some slack, Anri." Sora begged. "She had nothing to do with the choosing of it."

"But why would she be chosen over me? Wouldn't I make a much better Neptune senshi than she would?" Anri asked, her hazel eyes watering.

"Not really." Nariko Kino said coming up with Inari.

Anri looked at the two of them skeptical. "You have a very bad attitude." Inari added.

"I'm telling." Anri said.

"And that's another thing..." Sakura chimed up. "You tattle wayyy too much. We'd never get anything accomplished with a tattler on the team."

Anri looked up at her triplet for support, but Sora shrugged. "I'm sorry, but they're right."

To Chibiusa's advantage the children were called to breakfast. The argument ceased, at least for the time being. Makoto realized that Shingo was not there. She quickly went over to Haruka. "Did anything happen to, Shingo? I thought he was coming?" she whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Haruka sighed inwardly, "He said something had come up and had to get back to the studio."

Makoto nodded, and looked up over at the Queen. She really could use her brother right now.

END

Is there anyone that you would like to see a one shot about? Any family? For the Chibi Senshi there are: Inari Hino, Nariko Kino, Sakura Aino, *Sora Tenoh, *Kiya Kaioh, *Chou Tomoe, *Maemi Mizuno, *Megumi Meioh. Those with the little * have siblings, that's all.


End file.
